


Sam's thoughts

by TyrannoVox



Series: Gotta Be Somebody [49]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s10e22 The Prisoner, Trans!Sam, ftm!sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-21 19:15:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14291595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyrannoVox/pseuds/TyrannoVox
Summary: After giving Charlie a Hunter's funeral, Sam thinks





	Sam's thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> A very short installment but one not the last. After seeing Gabriel in the recent clip, it got me back into the muse, so here it is!

“You want to know what I think? I think it should be you up there- not her.”

Those words echoed through Sam’s ear long after Dean had walked away, leaving him to stare at the fire. Deep down, he agreed with Dean. It was his own fault that Charlie’s dead, he was the one who asked her for help with the mark of Cain. He was the reason…

Why was he even alive?

Why was he still alive when everyone else suffers around him?

He shook his head, getting rid of these thoughts. No way Charlie would ever want him to think like this. 

He stood up straight, taking a deep breath and, after a moment of collecting himself and watching Charlie burn, turned headed towards the Impala.

It was time to go and avenge his little sister, whenever he was given the chance.


End file.
